Talk:Worm
This page should describe the creature calles "Worm" (if there is one in the game, don't remember). The species "Worm" is described in "Worm (Species)" and for a list of what kinds of Worms there are we have the Category:Worms (where this article should be in). Also note that Worms und Wurms are not the same. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 01:26, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :Worms are only found in Pre-Searing before you reach level 5. Once you get to level 5, Worms dissapear and other creatures appear like the River Drake. If no one takes care of this, I'll make a new character tonight (at work now) and fix this page. --Rainith 01:38, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Actually Rainith, technically, those same Worms appear in the Fissure of Woe and are just as useless only like level 28 or something. :) They are on the way if you do the Wailing Lord quest. --Karlos 14:13, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Ah, I was unaware of that. I haven't visited FoW or UW as I do most of my adventuring with henches. (I have a low tolerence for 80% of the people I meet on GW after going on missions with such luminaries as the lvl 17 monk that brought a res signet instead of one of the spells.) Please add their information here the next time you run into them. :) --Rainith 14:58, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) Worms gone from Pre-Searing? I started a new character earlier this week and did not run into any of these Worms at all. The Plague Worms are still there, but none of the 'normal' worms on the roads from Ascalon City to Ashford Village and Asford Village to Regent Valley. Anyone else seen these guys there since the patch that changed Gwen's position as I believe that is when they did away with the worms. --Rainith 18:21, 18 November 2005 (UTC) :Yeah the level 0 Worms that used to be on thr road (until you completed the first skill quest) are gone now. You still get the plague worms in the field but that's all. --William Blackstaff 18:41, 18 November 2005 (UTC) ::Ok, so, we will keep this until you (or someone else) scouts all Pre-searing and can't find it. Then we will mark it for deletion saying it seems to be obsolete. Then in a couple of weeks, if no one objects, we zap it. This whole process can be expedited if someone can search pre and post searing quickly and confirm they are gone, but it's not worth it. --Karlos 03:29, 19 November 2005 (UTC) :::I've never run accross them in Post-Sear, but I believe you stated above that they appear in FoW or UW. If you want to modify the article to reflect those, then we'll be ok. I can confirm that they have not appeared in Pre-Sear with this current new character, I don't have another slot to try a new character with until the DVD version comes out. --Rainith 03:35, 19 November 2005 (UTC) ::::I'm referring specifically to these worms. The FoW worms are still around (saw them tonight). We need someone to make sure they haven't been moved elsewhere in pre-searing, that is my point. --Karlos 08:28, 19 November 2005 (UTC) RE:Worms gone from Pre-Searing? Yes the Worms have gone from pre-searing, theres some more Skale now though. Deletion of this page 9 pages link here -_- 03:30, 13 February 2006 (CST) :If the worms are no longer in the game, I think we should fix the items that link to here, rather than re-creating a page for something that no longer exists. --161.88.x.x 02:42, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::All clear. Delete away. :::I moved the species page to here. --Karlos 10:39, 4 March 2006 (CST) Worms Are they back now with this latest update? Figures, a few weeks after I delete it because they'd been gone for a long time, they bring them back. --Rainith 02:38, 4 March 2006 (CST) :Oh dear, I have no idea. I was simply filling in a red link from Baked Husk. Please delete it if they don't actually exist. — Stabber 02:39, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::They were taken out of Pre-Sear in December or so in one of the updates (no notice in the update that this was happening of course). Same update where they moved Gwen from right outside Ascalon City to behind the Res Shrine. --Rainith 02:43, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::Worms were in Pre-Sear 2 weeks when I started Auron. Being a ranger pimary too, the worms in Ivor Trueshot's primary skill quest where there as well. --Gares Redstorm 03:13, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::Were these the Worms along the road, or the Plague Worms in the field? --Rainith 03:14, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::::I don't think I have ever seen any worms along the road. I'm guessing you are talking about the road from Ascalon and splits off to Regent Valley and Ashford Abbey. And I've done Pre-Sear with 16 characters. Unless its with a profession's beginning quest. I don't remember all of those. --Gares Redstorm 03:51, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::::Used to be worms along the road from Ascalon City to Ashford Village, for all professions, but they were only there for a short time. I don't think we ever did figure out what the trigger was, if it was a level thing or what, but they were always there the first time you left Ascalon City with a character. That changed with one of the updates as I stated above. --Rainith 03:59, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Can't say I've ever seen them. Perhaps they just didn't like me. :( I'm thinking of starting a new character soon, maybe tonight so I'll check it out. Just need to figure out what I want to be. --Gares Redstorm 04:23, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::::::: For what it's worth, I remember them very clearly. They were there for a good while near the beginning of GW's release. They weren't exciting or anything though, so it's probably just as well they were taken out! --JoDiamonds 05:06, 4 March 2006 (CST) Worms in GW:EN? Running around doing quests and collecting Vanguard points in Sacnoth Valley, near the entrance to Rragar's Menagerie, I encountered a great deal of level 20 Worms that don't seem to be of the latter prophecies sort (desert, frost, etc). They're level 20, and red (hostile), but don't seem to use attacks and aren't necessarily aggressive. They just pop up and sit there until someone kills them or they go back into the ground. Perhaps Anet relocated the worms from Ashford's farmland to Sacnoth? --no time for love, doctah jones 03:49, 5 September 2007 (CDT)